Close your eyes, but not your heart
by hazel eyes 02
Summary: You may be able to lose yourself in a world of fairytale, you may be able to close your eyes from the rest of the world, but what you can't do, is close your heart from the one person who you love. That you cannot do. ONE-SHOT


I have always wanted to just shut the rest of the world out. I have always dreamed of living in a fairytale. I have always fantasized about my prince charming.

What i never anticipated was falling in love.

Falling in love with one of the most richest, handsomest, kindest man on Earth. In other woeds, also one of the most unreachable ones. A person that you can see from afar, but never really have. A person that has been my freind since eleventh grade.

I never thought that falling in love, could be one of the worst things that had happened to me.

* * *

"SAKURA!!"

Said girl woke up grumpily, blinking against the light irritably. Yawning massively, green eyes glowered from under wavy auburn bangs, her short hair resembling a haystack.

A beautiful girl walked in, grinning from ear to ear. Her dark hair fell like a curtain about her, and violet eyes shone excitedly.

Sakura glared at the happy girl, clinging onto her bed sheets as though they were the most precious things to her. "Tomoyo Daidouji you better have a good reason to have woken me up or so help me-"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "Enough with the death threats Kura, we both know you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Oh yeah?" Emerald eyes flashed dangerously, "Try me."

Gulping uneasily, the violet-haired beauty giggled nervously. "Come now Sakura, you wouldn't do this to you cousin a.k.a best friend, would you?"

Sakura huffed and ignored the question, "What are you doing here? And don't give me the room mate crap. I mean my room."

"Today's the party you promised that you'd come to," Tomoyo said innocently, "Silly Sakura don't you remember?"

"What party crap are you talking about-"

"Well why don't you look at the time!" exclaimed Tomoyo, "We better start getting ready!"

Sakura jumped out of her bed, grabbing her teddy bear- Mr Kero she insists on calling him- and Hello Kitty alarm clock and pointing it towards her cousin threateningly "You shall never take me alive!"

...

Dressed in a pretty green knee length dress, Sakura was wondering how she could be enjoying the whole day. Doing NOTHING. Just how she liked it.

As the gentle flare of the music surrounded them, she looked for her cousin between the mass of all these rich people. Why oh why did she have to have a fashion freak for a cousin?

"Sakura!" a cheery voice suddenly said at her side. Speak of the devil.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura hissed, "I'm going to kill you, I swear-"

But before she could finish, Tomoyo tugged her friends arm, leading her towards one her room. "Let's go to my room, i need to discuss something with you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She also didn't see her violet-eyed companion making a sign towards a dark-haired, blue-eyed young man with glasses, who had just entered the household along another young man with messy chocolate hair, and blazing amber eyes.

...

"Tomoyo what the hell are we doing here?"Sakura asked as they entered the dark room.

"Nice to see you too Sakura," a voice said sarcastically. The lights turned on, and in front of Sakura stood a tall, fierce girl with ruby eyes and black hair.

Sakura stared at her for a moment before squealing and hugging the girl senseless. Tomoyo grinned and excused herself.

Meiling let the emerald eyed go, and her carefree expression suddenly turned serious. "Sakura, I need to know what is going on between you and my cousin."

Sakura froze, her eyes suddenly turning a dull green.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We're just friends. Nothing more." she said flatly.

Meiling glared at her. "Sakura, you can't go like this forever and you know it s-"

"FINE!" Sakura shouted, her eyes starting to well up with tears. The door behind her opened and closed quietly, but she ignored it, thinking it was Tomoyo. "You wanna know what happened? I'll tell you! And then you can tell Tomoyo! She's going to tell Eriol! And he will tell Syaoran!Your cousin!"

Meiling blinked, at the outburst. Sakura never shouted.

Tears leaked from the beautiful emerald eyes, "I'll tell you what happened" she whispered.

**Flashback (Sakura's story)**

_Humming happily to herself, Sakura skipped towards the park. Eighteen years old, and she still gets excited when going to the park._

_She sat down on one of the benches and closed her eyes._

_"Sakura?" a deep uncertain voice said. Sakura opened her eyes in surprise and smiled when she saw the tall figure of Syaoran Li looming over her, rubbing his neck nervously._

_"What's wrong Syaoran?" Sakura laughed, patting the seat next to her._

_Syaoran reluctantly sat down. "Meiling's coming in a month."_

_Sakura blinked and burst out laughing, trying to hide the blush that formed on her cheek when he smirked nervously at her. Recently she had found out that these weren't because of a fever. No it was something much worse.I was because of love. And the person behind all this was sitting right opposite her, completely and blissfully clueless._

_"And do you know what's making matters worse?" he continued, "I have found a girl. As far as I can tell...she's pretty nice. I'm going out with her , Meiling's gonna kill me when she finds...out...hey you okay?"_

_Sakura fought down a lump in her throat and nodded, smiling unconvincingly. "Brilliant. Eh...I have to go...somwhere with...someone...so um...good luck with Meiling."_

_Standing up abruptly, she didn't expect him to grab her wrist._

_"What's wrong?" he demanded, "Did someone do something to you?"_

_Oh the irony._

_Sakura harshly pulled out of his grasp, ignoring his hurt look. What does it matter? she thought, He's hurt me loads of time, now it his turn to feel pain._

_"I have to go Li." she said, and walked the opposite direction. _

_When she got home that day, Sakura cried and cried, not answering the phone her mobile, and not even checking her emails._

**End of flashback**

"That happened a month ago," Sakura said, tears streaming down, "But it hurts just as though it happened yesterday.

"You know when I found out there is no happy endings? When my parents died on my 5th birthday in a plane crash. Do you why I started to hate those around me, apart from family and not try to make any new friends? because when my brother ended up in a hospital, the only people that showed up were you and Tomoyo and Eriol when i had called many more people, thinking they were my friends.

"Do you know why I hate making relationships? because my boyfriend in high school ended cheating on me. But I fell in love. I fell in love with a person, kind, gentle and considerate. He told me that he would never have a girlfriend because they were all going for his looks and money. I became friends with him at that time.

"He told me that I was his closest friend. But he got a girlfriend didnt he? When he told me, I walked away. Though he didn't follow. i could have dealt with the fact that he's got a girlfriend, but why didn't he follow me if he thought i was his closest friends? Yes, i fell in love with one of my best friends. But never told him, so he won't have to have a hard time.

"Two weeks later, Tomoyo tells me that he heard from Eriol that my dear friend has broken up with that girl. He misses me too. But did he ever drop by and see if I was okay? Heck, to even see that I was still alive? NO! he DIDN'T! Syaoran Li, one of my best friends, didn't even bother giving me call in ONE month!"

Sakura took a shuddering breath and continued, "But do you know what? I still love him. After all that I still love that person. It's the worst thing that has happened to me. Love. I just want to close my eyes, and my heart, and know nothing. Feel nothing. BE nothing! Are you happy now Meiling?"

Meiling bit her lip and stared uneasily at something behind Sakura. Sakura frowned and followed her gaze, gasping and staggering backwards, fresh tears starting to pour down.

There, standing dead still, and staring at Sakura with wide, disbelieving eyes, was non other than Syaoran Li.

This is starting to look like a soap opera, meiling thought catiously and miserably.

Syaoran started to slowly walk forward, reaching out a hand to Sakura, but she let out a choked sob and dashed towards the door, running out. Meiling frowned and sent a disapproving glance towards Syaoran, "You've hurt her, you idiot. more than you'll ever know."

But Syaoran didn't retort, just stood there, his arm outstretched. Suddenly, his amber eyes hardened and a new, determined light shone in them.

...

Running out the door, Sakura tripped over her own shoes but that didnt stop her from sunning down the stairs, ignoring Tomoyo and Eriol's cries to come back.

The only thought on her mind was getting away from that house and..._him_.

She stumbled down onto the grass when she reached penguin park and started crying...again.

Gulping down her sobs, she wiped her face and took a deep breath, and was about to stand up when a presence behind her made her gasp.

Syaoran was glaring, his hands in fists, and his eyes hard, only a meter away from her. Sakura whimpered at his cold look, and tried to take step back, but he grabbed her arm and held her in place.

His amber eyes softened when he saw her terrified expression, and intead held onto her waist gently.

"Do you really love me?" he whispered against her ears, his breath tickling her neck.

Sakura looked up indignantly. "Why do you care?!"

"Tomoyo banned me from calling you or visiting you,"Syaoran said, "Eriol told me to get on with life, so I tried to find a girl before Meiling came."

"Why?" Sakura muttered.

"Because," Syaoran said patiently, "I love you. But was afraid that you would get terrified and never speak to me again if i told you."

Sakura's heart quickened, "Really?"

In answer, Syaoran bent down and pressed his lips against hers, gently, and holding her closer to him.

Later, he told her that she can close her eyes, but can not shut her heart, because he would always find a way in.

* * *

But in a way, I got my happily ever after in the end.

* * *

So pointless. But please review.


End file.
